I Thought You Were Dead
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What if Jasper was Bella's older brother? What if he was 12 years older than Bella when she was 5. How would this change the story? J&A, Ed&R, Em&B, and C
1. Chapter 1

JPOV-

You never know how much you love something til you loose it. That is what happened to me. I lost my younger sister… no she didn't die. I did. In all technicality I should be six feet under right now. My human name Jasper Whitlock Swan, and my younger sister is Bella swan, along with my parents, thought I was a casualty in the Iraq war. My new name is Jasper Hale and I'm vampire. Yes that's right. I'm the walking dead. Not only that but I'm technically only 12 years old in vampire years and I have the control of a vampire whose been one of us for 90 or so years. Whenever I think of drinking a human's blood they all of a sudden look like what I though Bella looked like at this age.


	2. You're alive?

Ch. 2- You're alive!?- JPOV-

It's been 11 years since I saw my sister, and I miss her so much. I can't help but wonder if she had forgotten about me. I was broken out of my reverie by lust waves coming from Edward and Roselie's room. I shuddered and sent Edward a wave of angst from my own emotions. He growled at me, and I said,

" School starts in an hour. You don't have time for that." They grumbled about me being a 'cock block' but got ready anyway. Once we got to school we heard the long awaited arrival of the chief's daughter, otherwise known as my sister, was over. Then Emmett decided to open his mouth,

" If she is anything like the girl Alice drew we're gonna have to hold Jasper back from beating her admirer's to a bloody human pulp." I glared at him, but he was right. If the girl in my Alice's drawing is my sister then I'm gonna do all I can to keep the player's like Newton away from her.

We stood there talking until a old red, rusting Chevy puttered into the parking I looked that way in time to see a pretty human hop out, and with a start realized that she was my little sister, and that pretty was an understatement. She was GEORGEOUS!

I then felt like I was hit by two trucks; one of jealousy from the girls & one of lust coming from the human males. Most of the lust coming from Newton. I growled lowly, and glared at him. The saying if looks could kill popped into my head.

Once I put my head on straight I realized that she had, had a brace on her wrist and that I was late for first hour. I sighed and headed to my creative writing class. As I walked I wondered what happened to her wrist. Did she fall and try to catch herself? Did she get into a accident? When I walked into class I saw the Mrs. Mariner, the teacher, wasn't there so I was good. I went and sat down, only just noticing that the seat next to mine that used to be vacant was no longer empty.

My sister sat there doodling in her sketchbook, but I couldn't see what she was drawing because her arms were blocking my sight. She didn't seem to notice that I had sat down next to her. I cleared my throat, hoping to gain her attention. Luck was on my side today so far, but I reminded myself that she probably have forgotten me. After all she was six when I 'died.' She looked up at me and I was hit by recognition, knowledge, and pain. Could she really remember me?! I then said,

"Hello, my name in Jasper." She looked at me for a moment, before saying,

"Hello again, Jazz."

She remembers Me!

"You remember me?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. You really thought I could forget you? You're my older brother. I missed you so much." I smiled at her, so happy she hadn't forgot about me.

"I missed you too, Belly Babe." She smiled, her eyes tearing up. She blinked rapidly, pulling herself together just in time. Mrs. Mariner came in, and Bella got up and walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Mariner?" She asked. Mrs. Mariner looked up and recognition dawned on her face.

"You must be miss. Swan. We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Bella smiled tightly, people who didn't know her would think it was a real smile, but I knew better.

"So I've heard." My sister replied. Mrs. Mariner looked up from the slip she signed and said,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

'what loss?' I thought, confused.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV-

As Bella sat back down Mrs. Mariner started class. I leaned over and asked,

"What Loss? What was she talking about?" She looked over at me and said,

"We need to talk. There are things you need to know." I was confused but nodded and said,

"why don't you sit with me and my siblings at lunch." She hesitated then nodded, feeling hurt and rejected. I frowned,

"Belly Babe, what's wrong?" she looked up from the desk, which she had been acting like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Nothing" she said. I smiled a little.

"You can't lie to an empath. " She started, then looked back down at the desk muttering,

"Just drop it please." Her voice held so much emotion that I couldn't help but want to do what she asked.

"I will, for now." I said, the promise in my tone clear. She sighed, then the bell rang. Class is over? We collected our stuff and walked out of the classroom into the hallway.

"What's your next class?" She handed me her schedule and I looked and I looked to see she had music with Edward next I looked at her other three classes and realized that she had a class with every Cullen kid.

The rest of the day went by normally and Bella joined my family and I for lunch. I kept thinking she'd get freaked and run off, but all I ever felt from her was regret and fear. But not fear for herself, but for us.

At the end of the day we asked her if she would like to come to our house and she agreed. AS we led her to our house I saw Emmett glancing back from time to time.

"What's up with you em?" Rose asked. He faced forward and said,

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to be with her." I checked his emotions and was surprised that his feeling was close to that of how I feel for my Alice, Carlisle for Esme, and Edward for Rosalie. I looked at him, suddenly very protective of my baby sister. Before I could say anything we pulled up at our house. I made a mental note to talk to him later. We got out to see Bella standing by her truck gawking at the house. I chuckled, and was about to make my way over to break her out of her trance when I saw Emmett walk up to her, place his finger under her chin and softly coax her eyes up to his own. They stood there, staring at each other like they were in their own little world. I cleared my throat, breaking them out of their staring contest. I walked over to her and pulled her by the shoulders away from my 'brother' and into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

_I walked over to her and pulled her by the shoulders away from my 'brother' and into the house._

Now-BPOV-

I was scared for the Cullen's. if I had known when I joined them at eight that nine years later I would be sent on an assignment to kill my own brother and the people he loves with all his heart I would've never joined up. I couldn't think of that now though. Now I had to find a way to protect them from me and all the other people like me. I have to save them from the danger they have no idea they're in. There's only one way to do that. As I opened my mouth to tell them the truth my phone rang. I looked at the collar I.D. and excused myself.

"Hello" I said at a normal level, knowing they can hear me so there was really no point in lowering my voice anyhow. They could hear the whole conversation.

"Ah, Bella darlin'."

"Farmain" I said to the French guy on the other line.

"I see you're going to tell them the truth about you. Not the best way to be on the good side of the enforcer." I swallowed hard, but spoke clearly.

"I'd rather deal with the enforcer than try to live with myself for killing my brother and the people he loves. Besides when have I ever been on the enforcers good side?" Farmain laughed, a high screeching sound, almost like nails on a chalk board.

"I would say you have no idea what you're saying, but you have had more run ins with the enforcer than everyone here would ever dream of."

"Dream?" I scoffed. "So they want to deal with the enforcer. Well be my guest. It'll save me from her watching me all the time, waiting for me to make a mistake. I got to go. Got to go tell the Cullen's the truth." I said, hanging up before he could say anything else. I took a deep breath and walked back into the room to see Jasper and Edward in front of Alice and Rosalie. I held my hands up like you would if you were approaching a police officer.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please sit down. I have a lot I need to tell you." Jasper was the first to move and sit beside me but still at arms length away. The rest followed shortly after. I saw that there was now two more vampires' in the room. Carlisle and Esme, apparently they came in without me noticing.

I took a deep breath and started telling them my story.

"When I was eight I started seeing things." I looked at the wall so I didn't have to see their disgust for what I was about to tell them. "I would look at someone and I would automatically see and feel horrible things. I didn't know what was going on. So when someone came up to me and told me he could help me I jumped at the chance. He told me that he would help me but I would have to join the 'group' he was in. I automatically agreed because I wanted to know what was wrong with me; why I was seeing things." I took another deep breath.

"I was told I could see a person's worst memory with just so much as a glance. I have no control over it, except to never look someone straight in the eye. I have already made that mistake a few times just with you guys. I know you probably don't believe this but after they told me what's wrong with me they told me that the group I joined is a group of vampire hunters, and that it wasn't a group it was an organization. I hated myself from then on. They would use me to torture the vampires they captured and locked in the cellar with chains that would flare with fire everytime they tried to move. I hated my self more and more watching the people that I was helping torture.

"I started not talking hoping they would kick me out. They didn't. They just had the enforcer come. The enforcer is a person who has the same power as me only she can actually make you relive it. Whereas I just use my vocabulary to torture them. You have no idea how much I've hated myself since I joined the VHA (Vampire Hunter's Association). Over time I started saying no to everything, or just not talking at all. Whenever they needed me and I wouldn't do what they wanted me to they would call the enforcer. Pretty soon she had to come up with memories that look almost exactly the same to the worst memory/ fear I had only that time it would be because of me that they died, or got hurt.

"This kept going on until now. I've hated myself more and more everyday for everything I did to the people I tortured. They may not have been vegetarians, but they were still people, and I was the reason they didn't fight when the others killed them." I held the tears that were threatening to burst forth back. I stood up, not looking at anyone, and walked out of the room.

I was about to open the front door and walk out when a pale, masculine hand grabbed my wrist lightly. I didn't look up until a finger lifted my chin I casted my eyes to the side so I didn't look them directly in the eye. From what I could tell though it was Jasper.

"I know you were telling the truth. Come on." He tried to pull me back to the living room. I resisted, and he tried to get me to look at him, but I just cast my eyes everywhere but his face.

"We don't hate you. Nor are we disgusted but you." I whipped my eyes up to his face, and immediately got a humongous headache. I placed one of my palms on my forehead, cringing at what I saw. When it was over I opened my eyes to see I was on the couch with Jasper rubbing my back.

"You're worst memory is when you went to your own funeral?" I was confused. "Why?"

He looked at me and stated,

"Because I couldn't tell you guys I was fine, and I was hurting my family, especially my little sister who I would hurt anyone who hurt her. Physically or Emotionally it didn't matter. I couldn't exactly hurt myself either." I leaned over and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly.

"I'm glad you're alive. Well, mostly I mean." He smiled.

"Me too, Bells." He said. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

"_I'm glad you're alive. Well, mostly I mean." He smiled. _

"_Me too, Bells." He said. "Me too." _

Now- JPOV- (Jasper)-

As I listened to my sister's story I realized how they not only used her as she grew, but also used her fear when they met her to their advantage. That made me extremely angry. How could they do that to a sweet girl like Bella. They corrupted her for their own personal gain. My arms tightened around her instinctually.

She looked up at me, her eyes silently asking what was wrong. I didn't know how to explain so I just said,

"Just angry at those people for what they did to you." She looked down, and snuggled into my chest. I smiled despite my anger.

'_It's almost like no time has passed.' _I thought, looking down at my little sister who wasn't so little anymore.

All of a sudden she jumped.

"Belly?" I asked, startled almost as much as she was. She pulled out her phone and I saw the screen and saw the caller i.d. said Markus. She groaned before putting it up to her ear and said,

"What do you want Markus?" the venom in her voice was impossible to miss.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" this Markus guy yelled at her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TOLD THEM WHAT YOU ARE! YOU TOOK AN OATH!"

My sister bristled.

"What I did? You sent me here to kill my brother and his family! I thought you were my friend, Markus." She seemed to loose the tension and shrink into me, her emotions going from anger to hurt and betrayal. I hugged her to me as tight as I could without hurting her.

"I didn't know! How was I supposed to?" He asked, though from the sound of his voice I could tell that he knew exactly who he was sending her to kill.

"Why don't I believe that?" Bella asked. "I've know you ever since I joined the VHA, Markus. You're lying." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know what to do. I'm not a hunter. I'm just a guy with the ability to kill or stun anyone I want just by touch." I started. My sister made friends with a guy that could kill her if he really wanted to.

"I'm sorry Markus. I can't talk about this right now." She said, and hung up without saying goodbye.

"He was the one that told you to come and kill me?" She nodded against my chest, not looking up at me.

"And the only friend I had there, or so I thought." She sighed before sitting up.

"Okay. They know around the vicinity where you live, so you need to go somewhere until I call you and tell you its safe." I looked down at her like she's nuts.

"You're kidding me, right?" She looked up at me and said,

"No, I'm not. There is no way I'm letting them get anywhere near you guys."

"I'm not going to let them get anywhere near you either." I replied.

"You don't have a choice. I know what they will do to you if they catch you, and I won't allow that to happen. Not on my watch." I felt that she was starting to get angry, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to let her face those people without backup.

"You must be insane if you think I'll let you face them alone. You're my sister, and damn it I'm going to protect you." She bristled.

"I don't need protecting." She said, "But you do. Now you're going to listen to me, and do exactly as I say. Got it?"

"No Bells. I don't, because I'm not leaving you to face them alone."

"Yes you are. I know what I'm doing." My sister was starting to get red in the face.

"No you don't. Imagine how mom would feel if she had to bury her last child." I said, but immediately felt bad when I felt the Bella felt like I had punched her in the gut.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Bella didn't reply. She just got up and ran out the door. I ran after her. I got there right as she was about to close her door.

"What is it, Bella? What did I say?" She tried to pull the door closed, but I held it open.

""Jasper, let go of the door."

"Not until you tell me what I said" I told her.

She pulled again.

"Jasper, LET GO!" she said. I let go and watched in confusion as she drove away. As she was reversing out of the driveway I could see the tears making their way down her cheeks. All I could think of is

'Damn it. What did I do wrong?'


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

"Jasper, LET GO!" she said. I let go and watched in confusion as she drove away. As she was reversing out of the driveway I could see the tears making their way down her cheeks. All I could think of is,

'Damn it. What did I do wrong?'

Now- JPOV-

The next day Bella came into first hour, and sat down next down me without saying anything to me.

"What did I do yesterday, Bella?" I pleaded with my eyes for her to tell me, but she refused to look at me.

"Nothing. Just forget it, okay?" she said.

"I can't forget it. I hurt you." I said, I placed my hand over hers, and she looked up at me and said,

"Mom's dead." I started, and felt my long dead heart constrict. I could feel that she wasn't telling me something.

"What else baby Bell?" Again she wouldn't look at me. "Please Bells?" I pleaded, she took a deep breath and pulled out pictures out of her sketch book, and handed them too me.

When I looked at the first picture I was horrified of what I saw. There was blood everywhere and mom and a guy were laying there lifeless. I flipped to the next and saw something that took my unneeded breath away.

"Bell…?" I trailed off, not knowing how to ask the question on my lips. "Were you there when this happened?"

"I was told by my superiors that someone had sent them a note threatening mom, and Phil, her husband, and they told me to protect them. "she told me, her eyes already tearing up. "I failed." She looked away from me.

I went to give her a hug, but the bell rang. I made a mental note to ask her what this vampire looked like so I can find the asshole and help karma get him.

We waited for 5 minutes, and when the teacher didn't come in I leaned toward my sister.

"I will find the bastard that did that Bell. I promise you that." She looked at me, and said.

"No need. I already plan on finding them, and finishing what they started. I will avenge mom and Phil." The look in her eyes scared me. I could no longer see my little sister, who couldn't bear to harm a fly, no matter how annoying it was. I only saw the revenge seeking Vampire Hunter.


	7. An sorry

I'm sorry for this, but I'm pulling a couple stories and rewriting them. As for my other stories, some of them I may put up for adoption, the other ones I will be putting on hiatus. if you want to take one, just let me know and which one and i'll tell you weather or not you can adopt it.


	8. Chapter 7

Previously-

"No need. I already plan on finding them, and finishing what they started. I will avenge mom and Phil." The look in her eyes scared me. I could no longer see my little sister, who couldn't bear to harm a fly, no matter how annoying it was. I only saw the revenge seeking Vampire Hunter.

Jpov-

The look in her eyes was one I had never see before, even during the war. She was filled with rage, and no words would keep her from getting revenge no matter what the cost.

"I'll call a family meeting after work. We'll talk about what we are to do."

"There is no need to talk. If you guys want to live you will do as I say." She said, already looking annoyed with me again.

"Bell, we all agreed last night. We're not letting you fight this fight alone. This is our fight too."

Next thing I know she's raising her hand.

"yes Bella." Mrs. Mariner asked her.

"May I use the restroom? Female problem." Mrs. Mariner nods and Bella grabs her bag and all but runs out of the room. I followed her. She ran into the parking lot, and as I was about to grab her arm and get her to talk to me she looks behind me, and her eyes go wide. She grabs my arms and spins me around. I look down just in time to see a dagger plunge into her side.

My head snaps up, and I growl at the man that hurt my sister holding her close to me. I lunge at him when I hear my sister yell.

"Jazz, NO!" then everything went black.

Bpov-

I saw jazz drop, and looked into the face of the man that betrayed me.

"what the hell are you doing here markus?" I said, holding my side as I stood up.

"This." Then everything went black.

Apov-

I was sitting in first hour, when I got hit with a vision. As I came out of it I whipped out my phone and sent a text telling my siblings what I saw, and asked to use the rest room. As soon as I got into the hallway all my family was already there. We ran out to Bella's truck to see my jazz on the ground surrounded by Bella's things, and her blood on the ground.

I fell down onto my knees beside him as he started stirring. Once he opened his eyes he asked me.

"Bella?"

"They've got her. I promise you though baby we will get her back." As I said it I hoped it was true.


	9. Chapter 8

Previously-

"You like my daughter."

"I do sir, but if I may can we talk about this after we save her?" Charlie nodded. His expression turned emotionless.

"come."

NOW- JPOV-

I was so glad we had grabbed the potion that makes us look human before we left to get my father. As we walked off the plane in Phoenix and headed to the west. We took a taxi and were outside a black building when Charlie took off his hat.

"Charles Swan requesting permission for himself and 7 guests to enter." My father said, loudly. A few seconds went by before there was a scraping sound and a door opened to our right.

We walked over, letting Charlie go first.

"Charlie. Welcome back my good man." A voice with a thick accent floated to our ears.

"Farmain. Show yourself." I remembered that name. I tensed. He walked up and shook my father hand.

"you must've found out about your daughter." The man said. Charlie nodded.

"I did. We would like to see her." That was when the man finally looked at us.

"I wish you could Charlie, but everyone has been told not to let anyone see her until after the Enforcer and Markus are done with her." All of a sudden we heard a piercing scream. I knew that scream.

"Bella!" My father yelled. "What are they doing to her?" My dad managed to growl out through his teeth. I then smelled blood.

"They're getting her ready for the Bath." Charlie tensed.

"Why the hell is she gonna have to go through that?" We were confused.

"You know what Charlie I'll take you and your…. Friends to the viewing room." Charlie nodded stiffly. We were lead to a room and Charlie sat down with his head in his hands.

"what's going on dad" I asked when the man was far enough away. "What's the bath." He was about to answer when two men lead a struggling Bella into the room below. They led her to the side of a tub, and all but threw her in it. She came up out of what I thought was water until I saw the boils and angry red skin all over her body. I had to hold Emmett back from jumping through the glass. I looked down to see her gasping, and right as she opened her mouth they shoved her face back under the liquid. We could see her struggling for a few seconds before she stopped moving and they let her come up. She floated up and thanks to our enhanced hearing we could hear her breathing was extremely labored and wheezy. The guys pulled my baby sister out and just threw her in a black body bag, and I knew right then that she was playing dead so it would be over. They zipped it up as we all but ran out the door, hoping that we could get to her before its too late.


End file.
